Until The Day I Die
by LurkingShadow21385
Summary: After an incident of which kid seeing crona in nothing but his jacket and her underwear could this cause a new relationship or a ruined friendship. Fem!Crona. Lemons and Limes!


"Somebody help me!" a woman cried as she was slung over a guys shoulder. "Your a prostitute so you should enjoy this!" the man laughed as he jumped from roof to roof. The woman's cries pierced the air but nobody heard.

Meanwhile at gallows manor

"We haven't bin able to find anything about this perverted bastard. All we know is he takes hardly clothed women, rapes and kills when done." kid sighed rubbing his temples. "So technically your saying to catch this guy we need to find a person to wear close to nothing and walk around the city?" liz asked. "Yes. So which one of you are going to do it?" kid asked looking at the sisters. "What the hell do you mean which one of us!" liz protested. "Oh sis! Instead of dressing like a dirty whore we can find somebody cute and dress them up!" patty explained cheerfully. "I agree. Kid just leave this to us!" liz and patty smiled and walked out of the room. "But girls wait!" kid shouted but his complains fell upon def ears.

"So who are we gonna use sis?" patty questioned her sister. "Tell me patty who is the cutest and most adorable person we know?" liz smirked and began to walk up the steps leading to the DWMA. "Crona?" patty asked curiously. "Ding! Ding!" liz smiled and walked into the school. "So what's the plan big sis?" patty asked excitedly. "Simple. I snagged this from the kitchen chair while kid was talking." liz smiled and held up kids jacket. "We just get crona to strip into her underwear and walk around town only wearing the jacket." liz smirked at her genius plan. That was until realization hit her.

"But crona can't deal with it." patty said. Silence filled the air. "Well too bad she's going to!" liz yelled and stomped down the hall. "I'm tired of listening to kid complain! I'm just ready to get this stupid mission over with!" liz groaned and stood in front of crona's door. Patty walked up beside her sister and knocked as hard as she could multiple times on the metal door. "W-who is it?" crona asked nervously. "Liz and patty." liz called out with a smile. Crona opened the door and smiled at the sisters. "Is there something I can help you with?" crona asked curious. "Yep! We need you to wear this!" liz smiled and tossed crona kids jacket. "W-what do I do with this?" crona asked nervously.

"Takes your clothes off and put it on!" liz looked at crona as if she was stupid. "I-I can't deal with wearing kids jacket naked! W-what kind of sick joke is this!" crona asked in horror "So your not gonna put it on?" liz sighed. "No!" crona shouted tossing the jacket back to the sisters. Liz sighed. "Patty you know what to do." liz motioned with her finger. Patty giggled evilly and pounced on crona. "I can't deal with this!" crona screamed in protest.

Back at gallows manor

"Where the hell have you bin!?" kid yelled as the two thompson sisters walked in. "Places. Also we found out how to destroy the kishin, so a thank you would be nice!" liz said with crossed arms. "Really! Who actually agreed to be bait!" kid asked terrified yet excited. "W-well you see..." liz voice trailed off. "We forced crona into wearing your jacket while naked and as we speak she is walking around death city naked!" patty giggled. The room was silent. "Crona...Is walking around naked...In only my jacket?" kid asked. "Yep!" patty smiled. "Crona in nothing...But my jacket." kid mumbled as he tried to picture what she looked like with her hair wild and only in panties with a few buttons undone at the top

"Come on kid you can actually see image when we save crona!" liz yelled at her miester as she dragged him out of the house while patty followed behind. "I can't deal with this." crona mumbled over and over again while walking around death city in the dark. Soon there was a dark chuckle and crona froze in fear. "K-kid? Liz. Patty? Is that you?" crona asked scared. The next thing crona knew was she was tossed over some guys shoulder and was flying through the air. "I can smell from your soul that your a virgin. Your the funnest to rape!" the man proclaimed excitedly. "No I'm not fun to rape! I'm the most number one person you don't want to rape! I can't deal with this!" crona screamed.

Just as crona was giving up hope a gun shot was heard and the man stopped. "Terek the Terror your perverted days are over!" kid announced shooting at the kishin. Glaring the kishin took off in the opposite direction. "Kid-kun help me! You got me into this situation!" crona yelled. "Hurry up you ass!" ragnerok called out coming out of crona's back but crona forced him back inside. For a while crona has bin able to keep ragnerok inside her body. "Crona just hang on tight!" kid called out chasing after terek.

Terek quickly stopped at the edge of death city. "Looks like your done for terek!" kid said firing liz and patty. The eggs which were used as bullets quickly went through terek. His body slightly twisted and disappeared revealing his soul. But the soul wasn't what kid was focusing on it was the falling crona. "Kid-kun!" crona screamed as she fell trying to spread her wings but ragnerok refused. Kid quickly called out beelzebub and chased after the falling pinkette dropping liz and patty on the roof leaving them behind.

Kid quickly swooped in and caught the falling demon sword. "Don't worry crona I-" kid began but then noticed the jacket opened. She wasn't wearing a bra. Only panties. And his shirt. "Damn kid don't look!" kid screamed inside his head. "Kid-kun? Are you OK? Your face is red." crona asked. Kid didn't answer but flew right past liz and patty and towards the DWMA. "Kid what the hell!" liz called after her miester. Kid flew into the DWMA and down the stairs towards crona's room. The skateboard disappeared and kid placed crona on her feet, stepped back and bowed. "I'm so sorry the girls put you through this! Please don't hate me!" kid begged. "Kid it's OK. Sure I had a hard time dealing with it I'm just glad I could help." crona smiled.

"T-thank you crona! Also you may keep the jacket." kid said with a flushed face. Crona smiled and hugged kids tense form. "Glad I could help." crona said kissing kids cheek and walking into her room closing the door behind her. "Holly crap...I felt her breast against my chest..." kid mumbled the entire way home...


End file.
